tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Format - Nations
"Quote that sums up race's attributes, or is just kinda cool." - Quoted Person Overview Basic information. Keep it sparse, not a lot of detail, and describe these things under their own mini-headings: *Where they come from *History *Government *Society *Technology *Influence Spread *Current State Not necessarily in this order. Remember to keep it sparse, as these things will be described later. Mini Headings Usually Look Like This Although sometimes it's appropriate to use this one And yes, it is different from the normal text. Races Here, the nation will be described. If that nation is made up of only one race, this section may be replaced with a Physiology section. Otherwise, give brief descriptions of the races, formatted like so: Race One: A unique and totally different race from all the others that looks a bit like your average comparison. Race Two: A race kinda similar to Race One, but different. Also, have this totally weird cultural stigma that makes them hate such-and-such. Race Three: We don't go there. Race Four: The reason we don't mention Race Three. Also, originally come from this other nation that's gone now. It exploded. Kinda like China. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Obviously, the information's going to be a bit more helpful and useful to orienting newcomers. Also, it'll probably have a bit less snark. History If it's brief, post it here. If not... please, please, please put up another page in this style of format. Everyone who reads the page will thank you. Make sure when writing on history that you touch on important events and why they're important. Trust me, someone who creates a race knows a lot more about that race than anybody else, and it's important to keep that in mind while putting up information about them. Government What state is the nation's government in? How are they organized, ruled, etcetera? Again, if there's a lot of information, make a new page. Military is probably best to include here. Give some basics, but don't be afraid to make a page specifically for it. Notable People Or whatever you want to call them. Are they people? What is the definition of a person? Anyways, you'll want to list some of the big players here. You could also probably make another section for people(?) who are cool but aren't part of the government. As a note for all you creators, it's important to keep things realistic - the chances of a government working 100% correctly and efficiently all the time are... let me crunch the numbers... 0:Infinity. Not likely. Society This is complex. Like, I doubt a mortal mind can comprehend how complex it is. Just one planet is staggeringly intricate, but then you throw in entire galaxies? So no, you are not expected to document every bit of every society in the nation. Instead, give basic basics of ideology, quirks of interaction, views on different circumstances, etcetera. This can be brief, or it might be very long indeed, especially with nations that have multiple races within them. If it gets absurdly long... need I say it? New page. Technology Here, expect to make new pages. Lots of them. However, on the main page, make sure you give a basic overview of what the nation uses, trends in tech, etcetera. You will also use the main page to link to the big, important bits of technological wizardry, like military tech, civilian tech, space tech, the works. These can be divided up as you wish, but try to make it clean - seventeen different pages on the toiletries of a race could probably be condensed to one, dont'cha think? Influence Spread Or whatever name you can come up with that's better than that one. Here, details on how much space the nation controls should be given, as well as important locations. New pages are your friend here as well. Current State Should probably come last. It's a mini-current-events board for the nation. Update this one. Category:Behind the Scenes